wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Thorium Brotherhood
| membership = 100 | base = Thorium Point, Searing Gorge | leader = Overseer Oilfist | leaders = Malyfous Darkhammer | factions = Neutral | alignment = Chaotic NeutralDark Factions, pg. 160 | quartermaster = Lokhtos Darkbargainer | rewards = }} The Thorium Brotherhood is a group of dwarves who have split from the Dark Iron clan. On the cliffs overlooking the region called the Cauldron, in the far north of the Searing Gorge, the dwarves of the Thorium Brotherhood have established a base of operations, Thorium Point. From here, they keep a close eye on the Dark Iron dwarves' activities in the Searing Gorge and beyond. Adventurers seeking out Thorium Point will find that the dwarves of the Thorium Brotherhood hold great rewards for those who aid them in their never ending struggle against their former brethren. The Thorium Brotherhood comprises many exceptionally talented craftsmen, and the blacksmiths of the Brotherhood are rumored to be among the finest Azeroth has ever seen. They possess the knowledge required to make the arms and armaments of Ragnaros, the Fire Lord, but lack the manpower to obtain the materials required for the crafting. It is rumored that one member of the Thorium Brotherhood has been empowered to trade the dwarves' fabled recipes and plans with those who can prove their loyalty to the Brotherhood. Of course, proving one's loyalty at some point may include venturing to the heart of the Molten Core, the domain of Ragnaros, the Fire Lord himself, to supply the dwarves with the rare raw materials found there. A daunting task, no doubt, but gaining access to the Thorium Brotherhood's secrets should prove to be a reward well worth the effort. History The Thorium Brotherhood predates the War of the Three Hammers. Originally, it was merely one of the numerous craft guilds operating in Ironforge. Though skilled craftsmen, the members of the Brotherhood were always worried that another guild possessed secrets that they didn’t. The Brotherhood would often acquire a competitor’s goods, and try to reverse-engineer them. It was thus that they discovered the secrets of enchantment — absorbing the magic from an item as you destroy it, and channeling that magic into a new item. During the War of the Three Hammers, the Thorium Brotherhood naturally sided with the Dark Iron clan. When Ragnaros enslaved the Dark Irons, the Firelord sent what remained of the Thorium Brotherhood to work his forges along with many of their kin. While most Dark Iron dwarves were resigned to enslavement (after all, they were still doing what they were doing before, and now they had a powerful patron), not so the Thorium Brotherhood. To the members of this guild, their great talents were being wasted mass-producing weapons for the Firelord’s armies. Thus, Oilfist (former apprentice to Overseer Lokhtos Darkbargainer) devised a plan of escape. With their knowledge of enchanting and their access to the forges, the dwarves crafted, under the noses of their taskmasters, weapons, armor and tools that allowed them to escape Blackrock Depths. Every free Dark Iron dwarf got as far away from Blackrock Spire as they could. The Thorium Brotherhood would have as well, except that the formulas they possessed all required components found only under or around Blackrock Mountain. Thus, they were compelled to set up shop across the Searing Gorge from their former home. Using the formulas they have created or acquired, they make enchanted weapons and armor for anyone who can meet their exorbitant prices. Relationships The dwarves of the Thorium Brotherhood are skilled craftsmen with access to unique enchantments, and people from all affiliations come to buy their wares. The Brotherhood has no qualms about dealing with anyone who can meet their prices, going even so far as to arm both sides of the same conflict. However, just because the Thorium Brotherhood trades with anyone doesn’t mean they’re friendly. If the Brotherhood decides that you’re competition, there’s no trick to which they won’t stoop to maintain their market share. Organization The leader of the Thorium Brotherhood is called the overseer. Other members of the guild are ranked as apprentices, journeymen, and master smiths as befits their skill. Members within each rank are nominally equal and all members are expected to contribute both in the workshops and in defense of Thorium Point.Dark Factions, pg. 160-161 Military As a craft guild the Thorium Brotherhood has no need for a permanent military arm. On the other hand the Searing Gorge is a dangerous region and the Brotherhood is well aware of the threat presented by wild beasts, elementals and even their fellow Dark Iron dwarves. All members of the guild are required to spend at least some time on the walls as lookouts. The skill-based ranking system of the guild extends even into defense of Thorium Point. Master smiths serve as watch commanders, while journeymen and apprentices do the actual patrolling of the walls. Nearly all members of the Thorium Brotherhood start as experts, rogues or warriors. In order to rise above the level of apprentice, a guild member must have at least one level in the martial enchanter prestige class (see Chapter 2: Class Options). Dwarves of the Thorium Brotherhood maximize their ranks in one or more Craft skills, usually armor- or weaponsmithing. Though their focus is on making arms, members of the Thorium Brotherhood are no slouches when it comes to using them, either. Naturally, they have many quality weapons and armors on hand. If the Thorium Brotherhood has need of additional troops — especially for missions outside their holdings — their solution is the same as for any other problem: They contract out. Like suppliers, most of these mercenaries work for fi nished goods rather than cash; indeed, many of them have previous experience as suppliers for the Brotherhood. Generally these missions are defensive in nature — culling a herd of salamanders in the Searing Gorge or routing bandits who interfere with trade. On occasion, though, these dwarves reveal their vindictive streaks and hire mercenaries to strike against their “competitors” through sabotage and even slaughter. At the moment this enmity is focused on the Dark Iron dwarves still in Blackrock Depths; but as their operations expand the Thorium Brotherhood is likely to find new competitors to torment, and this might bring their mercenaries in conflict with the heroes. The Brotherhood’s use of mercenaries allows them to distance themselves from such underhanded tactics, and victims may have a hard time linking the Brotherhood to these attacks.Dark Factions, pg. 186 Summary The Thorium Brotherhood are an elite group of craftsmen who can reveal a number of epic recipes if you gain enough faction reputation with them. They are former Dark Iron Dwarves who have left Blackrock Depths to explore (exploit) the world. All players start off at Neutral (0) reputation with them. * The Thorium Brotherhood have a base camp in Searing Gorge, Thorium Point (added in Patch 1.5). There are several quests here (levels 48-52), including three repeatable reputation quests. * Master Smith Burninate (al) at Thorium Point gives repeatable quests for Neutral to Friendly and Friendly to Honored reputation. * Derotain Mudsipper (al) in Gadgetzan is also a member, and gives the Imperial Plate quests for Blacksmiths. * Lokhtos Darkbargainer (al), in the Grim Guzzler (tavern) in Blackrock Depths, gives quests that raise reputation by turning in drops from Molten Core, and is also the vendor for the tradeskill recipes. * Malyfous Darkhammer (al) in Everlook. There are recipes for Tailoring and Enchanting, as well as each specialization of Leatherworking and Blacksmithing. Each of the recipes requires some components from the Molten Core. A minor Alchemy recipe, , which is useful for raids that frequently visit the Molten Core, is available as well. Reputation As of World of Warcraft: Cataclysm, gaining reputation with the Thorium Brotherhood has become much easier. Quick and easy method Even at 0/3000 it's very easy to quickly get to maximum by purchasing any combination of 22 or . You should be able to find them for incredibly cheap in the Auction House. If you have a you can quickly send yourself into the Grim Guzzler bar in Blackrock Depths, walk up the stairs, and turn your cores into until you're exalted. Reputation guide At 85 Alliance side, with no quests completed in Searing Gorge, Rep. Earning has changed. up to approx. #Start quests on far right of zone at Thorium Advance, you'll eventually wind up back to Thorium Point, and even down to the Iron Summit.. #Follow quests and chains all the way through till you are at Revered. up to #Turn in stacks of Dark Iron Residue x4 for 60 rep (for non-humans) or x100 for 1500 rep. See also *For Blacksmiths, there is also a series of quests in Tanaris, see Derotain Mudsipper (Requires at least level 50 and 265 Blacksmithing) Important NPCs Derotain Mudsipper Derotain Mudsipper is located in Gadgetzan. If your level is high enough (50) and Blacksmithing skill is high enough (265), he will give you the seven recipes for Imperial Plate in exchange for multiple stacks of Thorium Bars. * (10 bars) * (20 bars) * (10 bars) * (30 bars) * (25 bars) * (30 bars) * (10 bars) The set gives these bonuses as more pieces are worn: * 2: +100 Armor. * 4: +28 Attack Power. * 6: +18 Stamina. To complete all of the Imperial Plate quests, you will need a total of 135 Thorium bars, or 6.75 stacks. No other materials are required for the quests. You get 250 Reputation points for agreeing to the exchanges and then 250-500 Reputation points for each plan for a total of 2850 Reputation points. Lokhtos Darkbargainer Lokhtos Darkbargainer is found in The Grim Guzzler, the Blackrock Depths bar. Turning in different items to him rewards reputation with the Brotherhood. * Ten Ores for 300 reputation points.(used to be 75) * Two for 1400 points. * One for 2000 points. * One for 2000 points. * One for 500 points. It is recommended that you do the Thorium Point quests first to get to Honored and then the Imperial Plate Armor quests to get partway to Revered before starting these turnins to Lokhtos. Of the gifts, can be mined in the Blackrock Depths and Molten Core. It also used to appear in the Searing Gorge and the Burning Steppes as of patch 1.7 but does not any longer (since patch 4.03a). The is a rare gem from the same veins. and drops in the Molten Core. can be skinned from level 62 Ancient Core Hounds in the Molten Core or as of 1.8 patch Magmadar. These require Skinning of 310 or 315 respectively. Without the Burning Crusade expansion, skinning of over 300 is attained via , a dagger which drops in Blackrock Spire from The Beast, or the , a sword which drops in Zul'Gurub from High Priest Thekal, the Tiger Aspect. Both give +10 skinning. Having the +5 skinning enchant on gloves is required for skinning Magmadar if you do not have both skinning knives or the Burning Crusade expansion. At each new reputation level, Lokhtos offers a new set of recipes. These recipes require some combination of the same items that give reputation rewards. Alchemy Recipes * Transmute: Elemental Fire - Friendly Blacksmithing * - Friendly * - Honored * - Honored * - Honored * - Honored * - Revered * - Revered * - Revered * - Revered * - Revered * - Exalted * - Exalted * - Exalted * - Exalted * - Special Enchanting Formulas * - Friendly * - Honored * - Revered Leatherworking Patterns * - Friendly * - Friendly * - Honored * - Honored * - Revered * - Revered * - Revered Tailoring Patterns * - Friendly (8g) * - Honored (18g) * - Honored (6g) * - Revered (8g) Malyfous Darkhammer Malyfous Darkhammer is another member of the Brotherhood, found in Winterspring. He gives the quest . It isn't known whether more quests with him are unlocked with higher reputation level, but neither of these quests give Thorium Brotherhood faction reputation. Patch changes * * * References es:Thorium Brotherhood fr:Confrérie du thorium Thorium Brotherhood Category:Blacksmithing Category:Dwarf organizations Category:Dark Iron dwarves Category:Factions Category:Organizations